


Hi! Ho!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Hi! Ho!

**Characters:** Emma, Dwarves

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 81

**Prompt:** Music

 

**Hi! Ho!**

It wasn’t that Emma didn’t like it that the dwarves sang as they went off to the mines but it was strange. She stood at the door of the sheriff’s office and listened as they came past her.

It was a catchy tune but there was one problem. Someone was singing off key. She thought about making them sing one by one to find the culprit but it wasn’t in her job description. She was beginning to think it should be.  


End file.
